Golden Hearts
by dragongirlgamer1
Summary: Sometimes you just can't help being helpless. Like now. Right now I am completely helpless and had just felt the worst pain I had ever felt in my entire life. Except it would be my entire two lives. The feeling of being crushed to death. And I am reborn a few months later. As the first child of Gol D. Rodger.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Summary: Sometimes you just can't help being helpless. Like now. Right now I am completely helpless and had just felt the worst pain I had ever felt in my entire life. Except it would be my entire two lives. The feeling of being crushed to death. And I am reborn a few months later. As the first child of Gol D. Rodger.

I do not own one piece, for I cannot draw something twice.

 _~the~voice~of~all~things~_

 _Thoughts (generally)_

"Speaking"

* * *

*** new scene or time skip.

* * *

Prologue - The Start

The sky was dark and stormy. Winds blowing hard, Jasmine looked out the window of her holiday house in Japan. There was a storm brewing.

Sighing, she walked back into the kitchen where a mug of hot chocolate was sitting on the bench. She picked it up to take a sip as she turned on the TV to see what was on the news.

"We have warnings that a typhoon is approaching the east side of Shikoku island, heading towards Susaki in the Kochi district. It's moving at approximately 80km/h with winds up to 230km/h and the first winds are estimated to hit the island in 3 hours. Evacuations are beginning and flights to and from any southern islands are cancelled. Be ready for strong winds to hit and major flooding to occur."

 _Shit_

In my shock, my mug slips out of my hands and hits the ground. Chocolate milk spreads and starts staining the carpet.

 _I'm not ready for this! I don't want to die! I want to talk to my son about how he needs to take life more seriously. I want to scold my daughter on how she should settle down and have kids with that boyfriend of hers. I want to visit my parents and husbands grave one last time and read to them the stories I am writing. I want to write songs with my daughter for my daughter-in-law to sing. I want to draw with my little sister and play with my niece again. I don't want the world to forget me._

 _No, calm down. I'm not going to die yet. Typhoons rarely kill anyone. I will make it out._

 _I will see my family again_ _._

* * *

The wind was picking up now. Nobody had come to evacuate this part of town. No one has come to pick me up.

The sea was ragged and the waves were splashing harder and faster.

Two hours had gone and it seemed that the typhoon was faster than they expected.

It had hit.

I took it upon myself to get myself out of there and quickly grabbed my bags and set off down the road.

It was raining hard now and the wind was trying hard to push me over, knock me down and carry me away.

The natural disaster continued to get worse.

Buildings started flying apart, items floating, spinning around and dashing through the air.

The road ahead was still empty. Then I hear a shout.

Perking up I call out for help as I tried to speed up as much as I could.

There was a figure approaching me and it looked small and faraway. I could barely see them with my half-gone eyes.

They're not going to make it to me. Their too far away.

A building groaned next to me and alarmed, I swung my head around to look at it. It was swaying from side to side and looked like it would fall over at any moment. It was one of those stores which have 2 stories and a traditional look. With a jolt I began moving again to try to get out of the path it might fall to.

I'm not fast enough.

There's a weight crushing my legs and-oh god there's so much blood and pain and it hurts and I can feel everything as double cause of my sensitivity- I curse at why I had to more sensitive to everything- I think 'no way that I'm getting out of this alive'

I can faintly hear a person screaming at me but I don't register the words. I can't hear anything anymore. My visions going blurry and there's wind blowing items into my back and head and there's dirt and blood on my face and there's an excruciating pain going through my entire body.

Everything's black and grey now.

 _'I think I just died'_

* * *

It's a strange feeling, dying.

Your spirit or soul leaves your body and it's a weird experience. It's kind of like when a reptile sheds it's skin. Your leaving an old skin behind to grow a new one and your suddenly freer than you could have ever been. There's a feeling like your free of everything that has happened. It's exhilarating and slightly addictive. Pain flows through your body as you shed the 'skin'. Then your drifting through time and space, looking for a new 'home'.

The dimensions are interesting things as well. If you've heard of the multiverse theory, it's kind of like that. Every change creates a new dimension. Imaginary worlds and made up places are also dimensions that appear. Every possibility appears in these dimensions and anything could happen.

As I was drifting I felt a pull in the direction of a dimension which had a huge line of mountains going through the centre of the whole world. I could recognise it anywhere. A world from a story I read and loved.

The one piece world.

Perfect if you ask me.

I need some adventure.

No need to hang around my past life. There's no going back there now. Hanging around only makes you feel lonely. After all, no one can communicate with the dead there.

* * *

The familiar warmth of a mothers womb.

Stray panic from my death leads to me having as much of a panic attack as being an embryo allows me.

Trying to feel something around me I start to hear a voice.

 _~safe~safe~mother~warm~safe~protect~safe~_

 _What?_

 _~D.~Portgas~safe~mother~protect~female~Rouge~_

 _Ah. That's right. My new home. The world of one piece._

 _Wait. Was that…_

 _The voice of all things?_

 _So Gol D. Roger is my new father. Huh._

 _Am I the new version of ace? Or am I just his new sibling?_

 _~old~Gol~unborn~old~female~old~oddity~_

 _So I'm a girl. Good to know._

Being in a half-awake state, I've got the feeling you get when you haven't gotten enough sleep but you want to stay awake. It's keeping me from thinking too hard and leaves me with quite a few dizzy moments. It keeps me from keeping track of time but I can guess.

I'm just glad I have a clear head. Mostly.

And now it's going to get boring.

* * *

Six months.

Six months in this boring place all to go back to pain.

Like seriously.

Being born hurts. No wonder Babies cry. Along with the shock of leaving a place that has been the only thing you've known, the sudden cold air after all the warmth and the fact that you get squeezed as you're born. Oh, and the cutting of the umbilical cord. That feels weird.

But after being crushed to death you view things in another perspective. Being squeezed reminds me too much of that - death, blood, pain _noidontwanttodie **iwanttolive**_ \- And even your soul wants to forget birth. It's why it's the only thing no soul can remember. The ones that do are almost always traumatised for life. Along with breastfeeding, teething, toilet training and learning to walk.

So when I was born I was going _ewewewewew_ in my mind while screaming out loud. I made sure to open my eyes as soon as I could because God I missed the light. Such a beautiful thing.

I was cleaned and wrapped in a blanket and put in my new mothers arms. She smiled down at me and started speaking.

"Hello my beautiful baby girl. I'm your mother. Your father is out on the sea right now but he will be back in a month. You're early you know? I just need a little rest and then I will be better."

She drifted off to sleep, making me panic for a moment. Then I realised that she was just tired from giving birth and that she wasn't going to die yet. Her words were also different from what she said to Ace.

The doctor in the room smiled down at me as he picked me up.

I fell asleep in his arms when he placed me in my cot.

* * *

He wasn't expecting the call.

The call that sent him rushing to the navigator to get him to change their course.

To set sail to the south blue, even though they were in the north blue, several islands away from the calm belt.

After all, it wasn't everyday that you became a father.

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _To explain and point out some things (and just random facts);_**

 ** _1\. No, this isn't a female version of Ace. Ace will still be in this as well as Luffy and Sabo. All will be explained next chapter._**

 ** _2\. No, there won't be any other people like her. She is a special case and usually souls erase their own memory by the time they are one. She won't get the chance, as it will be explained next chapter._**

 ** _3\. I will write a profile for her and any other OC's I have. I also have drawings for all of them._**

 ** _4\. She has never been in a natural disaster before and was on a holiday in Japan. She knows that typhoons aren't supposed to be that dangerous but if you hear that a natural disaster is heading right for you, what do you immediately think? And the building was close to destruction anyway._**

 ** _5\. No, I will not place her in a pairing yet, I am still watching/reading one piece and only know as much as I do from fanfics. I know many people are going to have their own pairings but unless someone has a really good idea I will just ignore any begging, bribes, threats and pleads. She is also in a strange predicament so there isn't going to be many people who can understand her._**

 ** _6\. She died from the blood loss of having her legs crushed so expect her to have a slight claustrophobia and a fear of typhoons or cyclones._**

 ** _7\. No, she will not be op but she will come close to it. After all, she is going to get trained by her dad. And Shanks. And with the devil fruit I have planned for her. She still has a lot of weaknesses._**

 ** _8\. She is technically older than Whitebeard and Roger. She was 53 in her past life so she is older by 2 years. You can probably guess when in the story she is from that._**

 ** _9\. She had plenty of time in the womb to think so she will not panic. Don't expect her to and she already knows what is going on so she will not go through all that realisation/dawning horror stuff that other people put in. She is also rather childish because of the D genetics affecting her. And just because she's mentally 53 does not mean that she doesn't have a child's body and brain. The child hormones are affecting her._**

 ** _10\. She did not give birth, she adopted her children so she has no idea why babies cry. She is clueless in that aspect._**

 ** _11\. Her vision was deteriorating in her past life._**

 ** _12\. She knows Japanese from visiting the country often and learning in school. She is fluent in it and can also speak English, Greek and Latin._**

 ** _13\. I will not be able to write all the time but I will get as much done as I can. Expect updates every few weeks or a month or two. The next chapter is almost done so expect that up soon._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy this story!_**

 ** _Review, follow and fav._**

 ** _Next Chapter: Meeting the Crew_**


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: Sometimes you just can't help being helpless. Like now. Right now I am completely helpless and had just felt the worst pain I had ever felt in my entire life. Except it would be my entire _two_ lives. The feeling of being crushed to death. And I am reborn a few months later. As the first child of Gol D. Rodger.

 _'Speaking through the voice of all things'_

"Speaking normally"

 _Thoughts_

 _~voice~of~all~things~_

I do not own one piece, only this story and my ideas.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Meeting the Crew

* * *

Waking up to the face of my new father, I stare at him. He stares back. I pull his moustache. He yelps in pain. I laugh at him and he smiles back.

"Hello, I am your new father. My name is Gol D. Rodger. What might have happened for you to have that kind of voice?" He introduced himself. Rodger can hear the voice of all things, I think. Maybe I can communicate like that. After all, I found out I could hear it as well.

 _'I died. I was born. I remember.'_ I send out in my aura. The feelings were easy and simple to convey. The thoughts were harder but the feelings helped out. He looked at me in wonder and asked,

"So you were reincarnated? Strange. Do you know what your name was? Do you know your new one?" He mused.

 _'Yes. Yes. No'_ I sent out. I will need to practice this skill. It's not easy to use.

"Your new name is Portgas Gol D. Heart."

Heart... I like it.

' _What do I look like? Why that name?'_ My confusion was easily interpreted.

"Wait a moment" he said, moving his face out of my vision. Because I was only a month old my vision wasn't very good. He picked me up out of the crib I was in and carried me to a place I could only assume was the bedroom. There was a big full-length mirror standing on one side of the room, just close enough that I could make out the shape and the reflected blurs. He walked over to it and held me out in front of him.

"The reason for your name is on your face." Rodger said.

I could see my reflection now, and looking at my face I could see it as well. My hair was pitch black and I had freckles going across my cheeks. I had a small button nose and my eyes were big and bright. The reason for my name, was across my left cheek. There was a heart-shaped birthmark that just so happened to be the same gold tone as my eyes. I was being held up by my new father and I was wrapped in a deep blue blanket with gold swirls, a red heart and my name. (Picture on account soon)

' _I am absolutely adorable.'_ I reported in slight awe. Rodger chuckled and said

"Yes you are. And you're my adorable daughter now. Have you met your mother yet? I would assume so. Want to meet my Crew?" He questioned in excitement with a wide grin on his face. I perked up at that.

 _'Yes please. I would like to sail with you as well. The danger I could be in here is unwanted. Mother could get killed.'_ I said(?).

Father frowned.

"If you come with us you might be in danger as well. And we can't really have someone looking after you all the time. But you're right about you being in danger here. I will speak to Rouge about it." He moved me around in his arms so I was laying in his arms once again. "But for now, let's meet my crew!"

* * *

"Rayleigh! Rayleigh! Look! Look!" Rodger cheers as he bounds across the deck with me in his arms.

It was a huge ship and as we passed, father's crew would call out a greeting of "hey, cap'n'" or "back already Rodger?" While trying to look at what he was holding. He was holing me protectively and I was staying quiet, pretending to be asleep. No-one could see me and when we got to Rayleigh, Rodger was already pulling him into the captains quarters.

"What is it Rodger?" Rayleigh asks in an exasperated tone of voice when we arrive. Rodger locks the door and turns around to face Rayleigh, holding me out in front of him as he cries,

"I'm a father!"

Rayleigh stares. Then he sighs and puts a hand on his face.

"Really, Roger? You just had to do the idiotic thing. Now your child and their mother will be killed if they are found. Then you'll be heartbroken and we will all have to put up with a depressed version of you. And try not to drop the baby."

"I'm not going to drop her! I would never do that to my daughter! And her name is Heart, so she will be broken if she dies." Roger protested with a big 'D' grin.

Then the idiot did exactly that.

He dropped me on my head.

"You idiot!"

' _You idiot!'_

A pain was rapidly spreading through my head. It scared me because it was similar to the one I had felt when - _**crushingweightonmykegsnobloodspreading**_ \- I had died.

"I'm sorry!"

Everything blacked out after that.

* * *

When I came to I was in my room again.

Looking around, I noticed that there was more colours and tones that I could see and it freaked me out for a moment. I just pushed it to the back of my head and decided to think about it later.

I realised that there was a throbbing pain behind my ear, near my hairline. Must of hit the ground pretty hard then.

I could remember the sound of father panicking as he dropped me as Rayleigh said the same thing I did. The last thing I had heard was papa calling "Sorry!" Before hearing a slight crack as I hit the ground. I could feel bandages wrapped around my head and realised that my head was bleeding slightly. Someone must have caught me just as I hit the ground.

I could hear voices from outside the door and though they were muffled I could tell it was mama scolding papa.

Concentrating, I reached out to hear papas voice.

~ _King~father~destined~legendary~King~goofy~D.~protective~King~_

That was not what I was expecting. Although, to be fair, I wasn't expecting much.

Papa must have noticed that I was awake because a moment later the door opened and they came in.

"She's awake! See! I told you she would be fine." Papa exclaimed in a fake hurt tone. Mama let out a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But don't forget that she was asleep for a week and got a concussion. And who knows what brain damage she might have got."

Papa ignored her reply and instead walked over to me where he then picked me up.

"Do you want me to tell her?" He whispered to me. I gave him my best 'duh' look and he chuckled slightly and whispered back.

"Sorry, sorry, I forgot you can't talk."

Leaning back again he took in a deep breath and in a serious voice he said,

"Rouge, we need to discuss something."

She straightened up at those words and becomes serious.

"What is it?" She questions.

"It's about Heart. Her aura was off. It's not the aura of a month old baby."

"What?" She breathed out.

"I asked her about it and her voice said something very interesting. Do you know what it said?"

She shook her head. "No."

"She said 'I died, I was born, I remember'. I think it means that she was reborn. And she remembers her past life."

Mama gasps and looks down at me.

"Is this true?" She says softly, patting my hair softly.

I nod as best I can. All I do is move my head a little.

"Looks like we have a special child then. Just because you remember being another person, I still gave birth to you so your my child now. No matter what anyone says." She whispers. Papa smiles and coughs to gain mama's attention.

"There's another thing. Both Rayleigh and Heart pointed out that if the marines find out I have a daughter they'll kill both you and her. Heart said that she wanted to go with me. She wanted to become a pirate."

Mama frowns and says

"Heart, dear, you can't become a pirate already. Wait until your older. I can keep us hidden for a while but until then you can't sail with Roger. It's too dangerous."

 _'NO! Can't wait!'_ My aura screams.

Papa recoils slightly and winces.

"Ah, Heart? Mind toning down your aura? It's being too loud. I can't hear properly anymore."

' _Sorry_ ' I sent while toning down my aura when I noticed his uncomfortableness.

"What happened?" Poor mama, she looks so confused. Papa explained what happened.

"But I don't know why. Why can't you wait?"

 _'Not much time. Only few years. Can't wait._ ' My thoughts had traces of urgency in it.

"Are we going to die? Are we not going to survive long enough for you to set sail with us cheering you on? ...Do you know the future?"

Papa says, his resolve crumbling slightly. His questions hit spot on.

' _Yes_ ' I send regretfully.

"What? What's going on? Could someone please keep me informed? I don't like being left out of discussions. Especially ones about family."

Roger sighed and filled her in again.

"If there's not much time left, go. Spend time with each other and get to know each other. I can't fight or protect myself but I can stay here and make sure no one suspects anything. If anything goes wrong we can always let the other take care of her. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

She gives a small smile and nods encouragingly.

"Are you sure? If one of us dies how would Heart get to the other? If Heart's with me and I die your island might also be searched for descendants. Their sure to track my movements and search the island. Something could happen to you."

Papa sounds genuinely worried.

"Trust me, I'll be fine. I don't like it but We will both be alright for now. Go and have fun. Go on an adventure you can only find in legends." Mama says confidently. Papa can't help but nod and relax slightly.

"Alright."

I let out a smile as I felt a tiredness envelope me.

* * *

We were standing at the docks and mama was saying goodbye.

"Be safe. Don't annoy too many marines, beat up a few pirates, keep watch of your health, look out for Heart and whatever you do, don't die before visiting me again."

Papa chuckled at that and replied with a simple "I will" before walking up the gangplank and calling out for the ship to set sail.

As the crew hurried around deck, preparing to set off papa stood by the side of the deck, waving goodbye.

After that things became more or less peaceful. Oh, sure, there were some moments when papa would become silly and cause chaos on the ship and some pirate/marine attacks but other than that the day's fell into a routine.

But then we ran into Garp.

"Bwahahaha! I'll catch you this time Roger! You won't get away from me! Bwahahaha!"

It was just too bad that I was asleep in papas arms when he shouted back.

"NOT THIS TIME! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME AS LONG AS I LIVE!"

So I had to get even with their screaming match. I burst into tears and started screaming which of course alarmed most of both ships.

Papa started freaking out and called out for help.

"Rayleigh! Help! I don't know what to do! She almost never cries! Help!"

"Stop screaming and pass her over to me. Idiots aren't meant to be fathers." He grumbled in return as he took me out of Rogers arms. Papa sighed and slumped down in relief.

Meanwhile Garp had frozen and was looking at the scene we made with wide eyes. I eyed him wearily from the corner of my eyes. I had quieted my crying down when they had stopped yelling but I was still balling my eyes out so my view was clouded with tears.

Suddenly Garp shadowed his eyes and stands facing our ship. I stop my crying to only a few sniffles as I turn my head to face Garp as a kind of warning for the crew.

 _'Watch out. Prepare yourself.'_

Roger swings his head around to Garp just as Garp shouted

"ARE YOU KIDNAPPING BABIES NOW ROGER?!"

I mentally groan and wonder ' _why me?'_ as a cannonball flew in our ships direction from the force of Garp's rage. And he had just kicked it. Imagine if he had thrown that instead.

"We didn't kidna-"

"THERE ARE NO EXCUSES FOR YOUR CRIMES! YOU SHALL BE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE!"

And THEN he threw a cannonball.

I let out another cry, this time despairing over my luck, before flailing my hand in Garp's direction in a half-hearted attempt at a fist. Right as the cannonball was a few meters away from the ship a blast of wind sliced clean through it. The cannonball exploded in midair, sending flickering light over the ship for a moment.

"I DID NOT KIDNAP HEART! SHE'S-"

Garp cut papa off.

"THE EVIDENCE IS QUITE CLEAR! YOU KIDNAPPED A BABY AND SHALL BE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE!"

I'm starting to feel a bit of déjà vu here. This is like Luffy and Zoro in whiskey peak. If you just imagine that you can imagine what is going on with Garp replacing Luffy, Roger replacing Zoro and Rayleigh replacing Nami. I swear that the marine crew was acting the part of mr 5 and miss Valentine with their constant interruptions and no respect for fair duels. It ended with Rayleigh putting me in the arms of shanks and stalking over to the pirate and vice-admiral. The two were now in a close combat duel after the ships had gotten closer. He had grabbed their heads and banged them into each other before dropping them to the ground, holding their foreheads in pain.

"Stop fighting you morons. Roger, a stray hit might of hit Heart. Garp, did you think about getting Heart off the ship before throwing cannonballs? She isn't old enough to swim yet. And we didn't kidnap her. She is joining of her free will." Rayleigh scolded and explained to them.

"Oh, whoops. HAHAHA!" Garp laughed unapologetically in a similar way to Luffy. I can definitely see the similarities.

"I would never hit my daughter. That's just crazy." Roger scoffed. Rayleigh face palmed at the slip of tongue that Garp decided that everyone needed to know because not a moment later he shouted out,

"EEEEHHHHH!? DAUGHTER!"

There was silence across the ships before everyone else repeated him.

"EEEEHHHHH!? DAUGHTER!"

Rayleigh just groaned and then bashed the two idiots heads together one last time, knocking them both unconscious. He grabbed the back of Garp's marine coat and threw him back to the marines. He did the same thing with Roger, sending him towards some of the other crew members.

"Pigmy, Locus!* Turn the ship 48 degrees starboard and get us out of here! Everyone else help out! Shanks, Buggy, look after Heart and Captain. Let's go everyone!" Rayleigh barked out orders. Everyone rushed to their spots and got the ship moving and clear of any marines. The marines tried to stop them but were unable to do anything without Garp.

They had gotten away after that and had two other encounters with Garp before they got to the Lougetown of the south blue. It was a town similar in style to Lougetown as well, being more of a city than a town. It was bright and cheerful but had a darker side where all the alleyways were. They stayed there for a week deciding on what to do before I figured out what was supposed to happen.

 _'Why don't you go on a voyage to the very last island on the grand line. There you can be the freest man in the world, the Pirate King. Go on a journey to end all journeys. You know that your illness is catching up with you so why not?'_ I prompted one day while we were alone. He looked over at me and gave a thoughtful look.

"Is that what happens in the future you know of? But it's a very tempting idea. Is there even a final island?" He pondered.

 _'There is. I would not know what happened exactly but you attained the title of Pirate King and became the freest man in the world. I do not think that the future would be as good as it was if you didn't become pirate king.'_

"But what about my illness? I only have a year left to live and eight months until I am bedridden."

 _'There is a doctor at the start of paradise. He can help you out.'_

"Don't tell me anything else about what happens. I want to have an adventure and it's no fun if you know the future."

' _Wasn't planning on it.'_

We had identical grins at that point. I think everyone on the crew and in the marines should be worried.

 _'No qualms on using it to freak some random guys out though?'_

"None."

* * *

When we got to the Red Line I couldn't see it properly and had to curse my baby-eyes. They had gotten worse after I had been dropped and one eye was almost completely blind while the other was extremely focused. I could imagine how tall it was though. That thought alone gave me shivers though because of my small size right now.

The ride up was exhilarating and even though I was being held I could feel the force of the wind trying to separate me from the crewmates arms.

Of course, we happened to run into Laboon on the way in and when we spoke to Crocus, Papa asked if he would like to join them as their doctor while he searches for the Rumbar pirates. Just like it was supposed to be, Crocus joined and became me and papas personal doctor in a way if you compare all the times he had to fix the crew to when he had to save/heal/patch up/ fix us. For some reason people don't know to keep sharp things away from me. It's not like I will hold myself back from grabbing it.

Crocus managed to fix some of my brain damage so I could see a tiny bit better and I don't get migraines in the future. He also managed to come up with a way to deal with my nightmares. Did I mention that I got nightmares?

At first I didn't get any and I theorise that it's because of my baby body draining all my stamina in the first few weeks before I adjusted. My brain never got enough energy to conjure up nightmares but after that wore out I started getting them. They went whenever I slept with my legs free of any restraints. They got worse on stormy nights.

You see, they were mostly about my death and the storm. I had become slightly cleithrophobic and astraphobic**. They started out with me back in that holiday hut and drinking that hot drink that I couldn't recall what it might be. Then a storm would start around me, sending paper and furniture around the room. The windows would clatter open, sending wind and rain everywhere. I would find myself pinned down by that collapse house again but I would change into baby-me. Trapped, I am approached by faces in the storm, screaming and pulling at anything it could get its hands on. I would startle awake and cry until someone calmed me down. If no one arrived I would attempt to crawl out of the hammock crib I rested in to start feeling more free.

They left me without sleep so I would have to take naps during the day to make up for it (separate from my daily naps). I would wake up for an hour or two at a time and have some baby formula(tastes disgusting but fills you up. When I got my teeth I started eating proper food). Then I would just fall asleep again. Whenever we hit an island I would try to stay awake longer. I wouldn't want to miss out on the fun.

That is how two and a half years went. Three months before we hit my birthday we had reached Raftel. I wasn't awake for the journey but I could remember approaching the island. My baby eyes that had cleared up when I was one but my vision was skewed still. The fog was heavy around the island, coating it in a layer of mystery. The fog didn't lessen until we were at the shore, docking. There was a massive forest covering most of the island and mountains with the beach and a giant castle as exceptions. The castle was humongous and was covered in vines and moss. There was a giant tree growing out of the courtyard as well. The branches dipped and curved around the towers and spires, growing through windows and covering the castle in its canopy. The paint on the castle had withered off until it was a faded brown instead of the creamy white in other places.

I had declined Papa and Oden's invite to see the poneglyphs, opting to see the tree instead. The poneglyphs were settled among the roots of the tree so we went there together. Shanks and Buggy weren't interested in the poneglyphs either so they helped me explore the area.

The giant tree resembled the stalks of devil fruits, curling and twisting with a smooth wood. I could see some colourful fruit hanging on some of the branches but I couldn't tell what they were.

"Ub! Ub!" I babbled. I had been learning how to speak in the past three months because I had finally realised that papa couldn't translate for me all the time. Concentration on using the voice of all things was taxing and often made his illness worse. I had scolded him after he had collapsed from using it too much about him not telling me about the uses effects. I had gotten a chuckle from him and then he said he didn't want to interrupt my happiness. I had looked so happy with them that he hadn't wanted to make me go out of my way to distract me from enjoying myself. I was so shocked and decided that I should learn how to speak sooner rather than later. It was then that I realised that I should be learning how to do a lot more as well. I had started trying to walk and get better control over my motor skills. Unfortunately, I couldn't remember how to do it properly and my balance was off from me not using my muscles much yet. The experience was like a slap to the face. It woke me up, much like how I had realised in tenth grade that I couldn't take the easy route if I wanted to be a teacher. I was horrid at teaching properly back then.

Shanks just gave me a confused look and looked up since he was already carrying me on his shoulders.

"Up? What's up?"

"Cara! Cara! 'Etty!" _I tried to communicate, baby speech getting in the way. Why, why do I have to be so lazy? I could be much better at speaking by now but nooo, I decided that I should just let papa translate._

Huffing, Shanks gave me a weird look, trying to decipher the first part of what I said.

"What's so pretty? I can't tell with your weird way of talking. Speak clearer."

 _Clearly someone doesn't know how babies learn. Is he dumb? Or has he never learnt anything about children? And does he have to be so rude?_

"Cara! Ub! Ute! Ute! Ub!" I tried to get out from my still-not-quite-ready lips.

"Cara? Up, I can understand but what's cara? And ute? Do you mean fruit?" Shanks puzzled out. I clapped my hands and let out a slight squeal of happiness.

"Cararu ute!" I pointed up to emphasise my words. _I failed those words. Colourful isn't the same at all._

"Cararu... I give up. You don't say things properly." Shanks said, frustraited. Buggy snickered at him.

"Hey, Shanks, I think she's trying to say colourful fruit. How dumb can you be?"

"What did you say, big nose?" Shanks retorted angrily with a tick mark showing.

 _Wonder where that came from_.

"Gahh! Who're you calling a big nose!"

"Oh, so you're hard of hearing eh? I'm calling you a big nose!"

I had to interrupt them before they started brawling.

"Op! Op! O-a-up. Up! Up!"

 _Perfect distraction._

"What? Up? Why up?" Buggy said, frustrated being interrupted.

"You want us to go up?" _Shanks gets it! Finally_!

"Yee! Ub!" _Goddamn it! I get it once and it goes back to the previous state next time. Why does this always happen to me?_

"It's a good idea. That way we can look at the whole island from up there! Imagine the view!" Shanks marvelled.

Buggy had this flabbergasted look on his face, only to start protesting.

"What? Why do we have to go up there? It's up high and we could fall and there won't be anyone to catch us and we could crack our heads open or snap our spines or break our neck or fall on-"

Buggy was cut off by Shanks's childish retort of "What are you, chicken? We're pirates, brave travellers of the sea who faces perils everyday and you're afraid of climbing up a giant tree? Pathetic!"

Shanks was snickering alongside my giggles. Buggy's face turned the same colour as his nose and he shouted out the usual excuse of 'being cautious' and that he wasn't scared.

"Sure looks like you are to me. Chicken! Brawk brabrawk!"

Of course the boy had to make chicken noises while teasing buggy. I just giggled harder, almost going into my full-out baby laugh(which sounded weird).

"Fine! I'll prove that I'm not scared! Watch me!" Buggy fumed, walking up to the tree and grabbing at one of the big vines curling around the trunk. Scrabbling for a foothold after pulling himself up he continued to climb. Shanks started after him with a smirk on his face, me riding on his shoulders.

Looking up at the approaching higher branches I realise that they were all sorted into three colours. Blue, yellow, red.

 _Huh? Why are branches different colours? Did someone paint them or something?_

When Buggy and Shanks reached the first thick branch -blue- they pulled themselves up and onto it. Buggy had his arms hugging the branch the whole time and when he noticed how high he was he squealed and wrapped his legs around it too. Shanks was fearlessly standing atop the branch, on arm reaching out to stabilise himself with the tree trunk.

"You can see so much already! Imagine what it looks like from a higher branch!" Shanks awed whiled buggy quivered in fear.

"Not awesome, not awesome! Let's get down from here!"

"Scaredy cat." Shanks scoffed with a smirk. _Why is shanks acting like Sasuke from Naruto?_ "I know! Let's pick a fruit from each different coloured branch! Bet you can't get the highest branch!"

"Nooo! I'm not falling for that one again!" He whined in fear.

Looking up I search for what I thought was the highest branch. It was about 30 breached higher than the one we were on and it was a dark red in colour. There was what looked to be a blue and green fruit on the branch. Pointing at it I warbled out something akin to 'that one!' while patting Shanks's head to gain his attention.

"Huh? Is that the highest branch? Let's go and check it out! Are you coming, scaredy cat?" The red head was all but vibrating in excitement.

"H-how ab-bout the one who ge-ets the best fruit wins-s?" Buggy compromised.

"You're on! Come on, Heart! Let's get the best fruit ever!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

After picking our fruit and climbing down we examine our spoils. Turns out they were devil fruit. We picked three in total.

 _Wow, who coulda thought that we would find a devil fruit tree on the last island! So cool!_ I gushed in my mind. The boys were puzzling over them, trying to figure out what they are.

The first one was a light purple with spirals across the pineapple shaped fruit. The second was the blue fruit from the highest branch and it was in the shape of a mango with waves across it. I could guess what it was from all the theories surrounding the possibility. The last ended up being the mera mera no mi, the flame flame fruit. The devil fruit Ace eats. How ironic.

I picked up the blue fruit and placed it on my lap. This was the fruit that I had picked and was the one I decided to eat. I could guess that the purple fruit was the bars bara no mi. I had introduced my best friend in high school ( ** _A/N Hey, Warui_**!) to One Piece and we watched the beginning together, refreshing my memory on Buggy. The fact that I was also a geek for devil fruits also helped.

What do devil fruits smell like? Do they smell like they taste or are they odorless? I wondered, sniffing at it. Instantly I reel back from the smell, gagging and holding my nose. _That smells disgusting! How does nobody notice it?_

"Are you ok, Heart? What happened?" I forgot about those boys. Nice to know they pay attention.

"Yeah. Smell owibul! Yucky!"(smells horrible) I blabber out in disgust. A thought hit me. Holding out the fruit in their direction I demand, "Smell!" Buggy takes the fruit and sniffs it. His face furrows before questioning me.

"Why? They don't smell that bad. They smell fine, nothing wrong."

 _Huh_? My brain works hard as I puzzle it out. Then I come up with a possible solution. I don't dare utter it out loud though. _Must of happened when I got dropped. I guess I have other unknown effects from that fall. I won't know for certain though. The possibility is very unlikely._

After that we explored more before I started drifting into sleep again. The boys had to bring me back to the ship after that and went off to explore more. I slept for an hour or two before waking up to see the crew having a meeting. Papa was holding me against his body. Once everyone was there, minus the kids, papa gained everyone's attention.

"I have an announcement to make." He paused for a few seconds to adjust his hold on me. I was alert by now.

"I'm sure everyone knows about my illness by now. I know that I'm not gonna live for more than another year either. So I'm making this announcement now so that everyone knows what is going on. We will be sailing for a few months together to go meet Whitebeard and then we will be dropping people off."

One of the burlier members piped up at that. "Captain, are you saying that-"

"Yes. I'm disbanding the crew."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Hi, thanks for reading my fanfic! Sorry that it took a while to update but I was stuck on how to finish it. Thanks to all those who favourited, followed and reviewed last chapter! Hopefully I got all my facts right but if you spot any mistakes, please point them out! I do not claim to have any medical or psychological knowledge and will most likely get things wrong. I will be putting up how much I have completed in the next chapter on my account and when I can, put up drawings me and WaruiRyu made together on some OC's.**_

 _ **Explanations:**_

 _ **1\. Heart got brain damage and forgot about half her previous life. This means she will not remember everything and while it may not seem like much, you forget your younger years as you grow older. How many of you can say that you remember what happened in the year you were 10 years old when you are 50? Or even when you are 15? If anything it just makes her feel younger than she is mentally.**_

 _ **2\. The brain damage has some unwanted affects that will show up later. One of them is already pointed out, getting her senses muddled up. Her smell and taste is confused and her eye sight is giving her different colours. She gets used to it so it will not play a major role but it is like she is colourblind. She gets her colours confused. This is call synesthesia, a real disorder. (edit: she gets hit on the head twice. the second time is in an omake)**_

 _ **3\. She is not over her past yet. She may seem like it but it is an issue that will appear in the future.**_

 _ **4\. She is not going to be Mary Sue. She has a butt load of weaknesses and problems to face. She just had plot armour at the moment. Devil fruit is just an added bonus that she will try to hide.**_

 _ **5\. Each tree branch colour represents a different type of devil fruit. Blue is paracemia, red is logia and yellow is zoan. Buggy picked his fruit from the first branch.**_

 _ **6\. I know Roger would hate being told what to do and that Heart is being manipulative but I had to get that journey started. I, personally view myself as slightly manipulative if I know things. I would gain contacts and be on everyone's good side if I can and make my way to being as helpful as possible. If I know of big-shot people I use that to my advantage. That is how Heart would act as well, since she is a self-insert.**_

 _ **7\. All of the Roger pirates know about Heart's reincarnation. I don't know all of them yet though so I will not be introducing any characters.**_

 _ **8\. Does anyone know when Buggy leaves the crew? I'm making it after Raftel but I want to make sure.**_

 _ ***pigmy and locus are simply some background characters who I just needed to name. They are the navigator and helmsman so far but if Oda reveals the proper crews mans names then I will change it. If I missed something please tell me.**_

 _ ****Phobia of storms and phobia of being trapped.**_

 _ **Shoutout to Warui Ryu, my friend who will be helping me write some of this story. She is going to be writing a side story for one of her characters that WILL be having a major role in my story. Her character will not be showing up until Heart sets off on her journey in a few chapters. We already have Hearts crew planned out along with the 'villains' they will face but if anyone has any other character or plot ideas for islands then please tell us! We have up until the last member joins planned out so far but are kinda brain-dead after that.**_

 _ **Can anyone guess what the devil fruit is? It's so easy to tell!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and a happy new year!**_

 _ **Next chapter: Whitebeard and Shiki**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: I do not own one piece, that belongs to Oda and Roger. I only own Heart and any plot, characters or fruits that may appear in this story.**

 **I have an Instagram account now so check that out for pics of the characters and my adorable cat! The username is the same.**

 _Memory_

 **Warning: slave traders are mentioned, kidnappings and other stuff like that. I tried to make it as realistic as possible while keeping it kid-friendly(sorta). Mostly just skipped over the details. No matter what WaruiRyu says... I'm warning you... Keep it in the safe zone. Don't make it like your horror stories... I'm watching you...**

Chapter 2 - Whitebeard and Shiki

* * *

We stayed there for the night before setting off in the morning. We travelled to the nearest island before running away from more marines. There was the usual encounters and adventures, although there was a bittersweet mood hanging over the crew. Shanks and Buggy were oblivious to it and were chatting, talking about the devil fruits.

"Apparently the world government are updating the devil fruit dictionary. They're adding over ten this time!"

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah! It going to be published in three months. I wonder if the fruits we found are in there."

"Why don't you eat one, Shanks?"

"What! No way! I've heard that they're disgusting! And if I ate one I won't be able to swim. You do it!"

"Alright then! If you're such a chicken, I'll eat one."

I gazed from the top of a food crate, observing their banter. If I could guess, this was the scene where Buggy eats his devil fruit.

"Just not right now. We just had lunch. I'm full."

…guess not.

When we reached the next island, I saw Buggy sneaking off to look at shops. I didn't pay much attention to it, assuming that it was just him going to buy the fake devil fruit.

"Why don't we explore town! We might be able to get a souvenir!" Papa said, lifting me off my feet and settling me on his shoulders.

"Ok! I wanna ha'!" I cheered.

"A hat? Alright! Let's go!" Roger laughed then jumped off the edge of the ship towards the docks. He landed on the pier and started running towards the island's town.

"Hey, wait! Don't just run off like that!" I heard Rayleigh shout.

We ignored him and ran ahead anyway.

The island was named after the hero of the village, Madrid, who had rescued the villagers from the previous island they were on.

"Watch it!" A guy with dark grey hair shouted to us as we rushed past. We headed towards one of the shops with clothes out on display. There were 3 hats displayed as well. Two were pink and the last was a dark red. The red hat was a wide-brim hat with blue stones around the rim. Pink Hat #1 was a fancy hat with flowers bunched on the side. Pink hat #2 was a wide-brim like the red hat, but it had short little metal spikes around the rim, and a large spike sticking out of the top.

As we entered, a brown haired woman wearing a lilac dress left, shouting something about going out to get groceries. We walked in, watching as an old man grumbled while putting away some colourfully decorated bowls. He had greying brown hair sticking up in all directions like a fire. His cheeks were tattooed with red fang marks like the Inuzuka's from Naruto.

"Hello. Are you the owner of this fine shop?" Papa said as he walked up to the man, pulling me down from his shoulders.

"Yes, what do you want? I'm busy here, and you're taking up space."

"Ah, were after a hat for my daughter."

"What are you asking me for? The good hats are displayed, the worthless hats are out the back."

"Straw hat! I wanna straw hat!" I shouted in glee, exited at the prospect of getting a hat.

"Gee, control your kid, whatever, I'll go grab the hats." The old man quickly slides into the back, reappearing with a cluster of weird looking hats of different shapes and sizes. "Pick whatever hat you want."

I scan the hats, and see a straw hat that looks surprisingly similar to Luffys. It had a purple ribbon on it and was rather large. It looked like it could fit Papa. I point at it.

"Tha' one! I want tha' one!" I shout, reaching out for it.

"Fine, if want you want to suffocate yourself in a hat, that's fine by me." The old man says, "Just pay and take it."

Roger reached into his pocket to grab the coins in there when an the woman from before came stumbling in.

"Dad! Slave traders have kidnapped Mikalo. Fiona saw it and rushed to tell me. What do we do?"

"We'll have to rely on bribes. If we gather all our funds, maybe it's enough." The man who was very cold to us just before suddenly became much kinder.

"Dad, no! That's all we have from selling the things we make! If we use it all up then we'll only have enough to feed two of us!"

"We'll find another way to get food. Mikalo is more important than me. I'm already old, let the young take over. I'll put myself to work somewhere else if needed, I'll willingly do it for my grandchild. Where are the slave traders?"

"They're at the dock... Boarding... Dad what can I do?"

"We might be able to help." Roger interjects with a serious face. He had been listening in on the conversation and decided that this was the best time to butt-in.

"What can you do?" Asks the old man. The lady looked horrified at the thoughtful look on her fathers face.

"Dad, you can't be serious. They're customers and he has a child with him. It's our business and we shouldn't get others mixed up in it."

"Layla, you know that your son is in trouble and we need all the help we can get. Even if it's from pirates!"

"But-"

"No, Layla. If you want you can stay here while we get your son back, but no matter what we will get Mikalo back!" Turning to us, his face darkened slightly. "Name your price."

Roger throws him a glance before looking around the shop.

"You don't happen to make Vivre cards, do you?"

"Sometimes. If paid enough we can gather the ingredients but that's mostly Stan's job. Why?" Narrowing his eyes suspiciously he became defensive.

"Do you happen to know this Stan? I would like Heart to have a Vivre card made for her."

"I know Stan. I can introduce you and possibly get a discount."

"That would be ideal. Also, I would like to keep my daughter out of harms way. Would you mind if I leave her with you?" Papa asked, holding me up by my armpits. He was grinning at him with a threatening glint in his eyes.

"I do not mind, Gold Roger. Worry not, I will not report to the marines about this."

"Actually, it's Gol. D Roger. Hate it when people get it wrong."

"Goldey Roger?" Layla asks.

"No, it's GOL. D ROGER. Get it right!"

"That's what I said. Goldey Roger." Layla replied. The old man sent a smirk towards him.

"It's alright Goldey, Layla will watch your daughter." The old man said, waving a dismissive hand.

"Bu' I wanna come!" I shout, determined, "I wanna watch!"

"Yeah, let her watch! That's why I asked the old man to look after her. Not the lady who's going to be sitting in this shop, away from the action!"

"Action? A child shouldn't be anywhere near action! A child should be away from action, very far away!" Layla said worriedly. I scowled in her direction.

"I seen barrel befow. Batrel. I seen batrel befow. Is okay."

"What? You've taken your child to battle?" Layla gasped.

Papa deadpanned at her and simply said, "it's the marines fault for attacking us. She would have seen it eventually, but it's not as bad as with Garp. There's no cannonballs flying around. She got hit on the head with one once, but don't worry. Someone caught it before her head caved in."

"Batrel! Batrel! We need ta go now!"

"Oh yea, you want to save your grandchild don't you? Let's go!"

"Oh yeah, let's go! Now!"

"I'm staying here. I'll wait for you to return." Layla said with a quiver in her voice. I figured that she'd have a panic attack while we were away.

"Papa, Rayra shou' come as wew. She migh' panic." I point out. He looks at me for a moment before humming to himself.

"Do you have anyone you can go and stay with for now? Heart has a point. She might become stressed from worry. She will need to keep her mind off it."

"I'll be fine, really. If not I can head over to Fiona's house just down the street. She knows what's happening." Layla reassured.

"You should go there first, just in case." The old man said to his daughter. "I never introduced myself, did I? I'm Megumi Haroto, the owner of this small shop. My daughter and grandson make the things I sell. "

"Hi Haruko-ojii!" I say to his introduction. He gets annoyed at my nickname.

"Bahaha, how do you like being called a girly name? Ha-ru-ko."

"Don't call me that!"

As they argued, I put my finger in my ears and sighed.

"Stop arguing, Mikalo needs to be saved!" Layla came to my rescue, spurring them into action.

"Yes!"

"Definitely!"

"Then you should go!" Layla shouts, pushing them towards the door.

"Right!" I smiled at Layla in thanks, waving slightly.

She smiled and waved her hand back as we left.

The slavers ship was hard to find among the other huge ships so we went to our ship first to tell Rayleigh what we we're going to do. He just sighed and sent out some crew mates to find the ones buying supplies and bring them back. We might need a quick getaway.

We walked along the pier before seeing a man carrying an unconscious girl over his shoulder. The man shouted out to a ship nearby, too far away to hear clearly.

We walked closer, spotting the rope around the girls wrists and ankles.

Roger started to run forward, as the man started to walk into the ship.

"Hey! You there! What do you think your doing with that girl?" Papa called out. The man turned towards us, revealing his dirty teeth in a snarl.

"It's none of your business, you filth." The jerk turned away again, walking back up in more of a hurry this time. We intercept him before he can go far.

"Watch it! Get out of my way or I'll call the marines!" The slaver panicked slightly.

"But that wouldn't work out well for you either, am I right? Slave trader-San?"

"Are you dumb or somethin'? We're no slave traders! We'll call the marines for trespassing, so back off!" He was definitely nervous now, fidgeting and ready to bolt at a moments notice.

"The marines don't care about trespassing when you haven't trespassed yet. We aren't on your ship."

From there, it was chaos. Papa lunged forward to swing a blow to the mans stomach, aiming away from where the girl could possibly be hit. The slaver had to place the girl down to fight back, allowing the old man to pick her up and bring her away from the ship.

After that man was taken down, Papa boarded the ship, towing the unconscious bastard over his shoulder, throwing him down onto the ships deck.

"I think this belongs to you." Roger challenged the slave traders on deck.

"Hey, there's an intruder!"

"He knocked out Billy!"

"Get him!"

"Billy!"

The slave traders quickly charged at Papa, waving around swords like amateurs. The fight was over quickly, Roger sweeping through the mass of people like grass. He knocked out all of them, maybe killing a few, all expect one who quickly ran out of he fight and jumped off the edge of the ship. Coward.

I didn't bat an eyelid at the guy who's head ended up stuck in the floor, laughing instead. I could tell that he was either dead or going to be soon. Haruko gave me a semi-confused and semi-concerned look.

"Hey, should she be laughing at battle like this? It's creepy for a child to do." He called out to my father.

"It's normal, she does it whenever someone dies in a weird way. See that guy with his head stuck in the floor? She's laughing at him, he's probably dead, and his head is stuck. Weird death right there. It's a classic."

It just seams funny to me, the person who experienced death, to think of the person who died in such a weird way to be reborn as a baby is just hilarious. I couldn't help but laugh, even though I'm probably terrifying poor Haruko.

"Weird death? That's not very weird. I've seen someone die because they ate a devil fruit and choked on a piece before falling off the side of a ship into the ocean. The crew just stood there and laughed. Ah, the good old days."

"That sounds hilarious! Were you a sailor?" Papa laughs, before continuing to run towards the interior of the ship.

"Pirate actually. Crew kicked me out because of my wounds. Ended up on this island, regained my humanity and found a family." He followed after Roger, down into the body of the ship. "I know what pirates are like, that's why I was rude to you earlier. Your're not that bad, really."

We found the storeroom easily.

A bunch of other slave traders were guarding locked up cages, before turning and noticing Papa when he burst through the door.

"Intruder! Get 'em!" Someone shouts, before they ran up to Roger in the same manner the other slave traders did, of course Papa was able to defeat them in 5 minutes again. Only one slave trader was left, standing in the corner of the room with a shocked look on his face, before putting his hands up and sitting down in defeat. All the other slave traders were dead or knocked out.

"It's just a job! I give up!" The idiot says, waving at Papa, before dropping his sword.

"Smart. I would of beat you up if you hadn't. Now open the doors."

The man quickly stands up, before running around and unlocking each of the cages, letting the slaves free, apologising to each of the slaves as he let them go.

Looking at the cages I could feel memories come to the surface. They weren't mine but I felt familiarity from them.

I focused on the memory, tuning out the world.

 _The overseers whipped us, yelling at us to move faster and write neater. We were only 4 but we were forced to write out words to learn to scribe._

 _A whip struck my hand, knocking the paintbrush out of my left hand, splattering the paint on the paper and floor._

 _The overseer growled at me, yelling out profanities towards me and promising a harsh punishment._

 _I wish I could die._

Snapping back to the present I wonder over the memory.

Did something happen to cause me to get these other memories? Perhaps it's a side-effect of reincarnation? Or is it because I hit my head?

Roger snapped me out of my musing with his next words.

"You're still a slave trader willingly. Goodnight." Those were the last words the poor man heard before he found himself thrown into the roof. He got his head stuck up there, causing me to laugh, regardless of whether or not he was dead. I was so gonna steal that move.

"Ok, I think that's enough laughing at dead people, Kid. One day people will think your a psychopath if you keep that up." The old man who I had been handed to reprimanded me, sticking his hand over my mouth to keep me quiet.

"Trust me, I know firsthand how annoying that is."

"Do you mean you know what it's like to be called a psychopath?" Asks the clearly confused Roger. He was cutting the bonds around the slaves

"Duh. What do you think I meant? Do you think I know how it feels to die or something? Reincarnation isn't a real thing, you know?" Haruko laughs, almost dropping me.

"Of course! Reincarnation isn't a real thing? Ha ha ha!" I could hear the sarcasm in Rogers tone, so painfully obvious to the usually oblivious me. I had burst out laughing as soon as I heard that reincarnation isn't real, when I'm so obviously living proof that it is. Haruko earns a confused look on his face when he detects the sarcasm, but he ignores it.

"Anyway, what do you want me to do to the still-alive knocked-out slave traders?" He asks, slowly pulling out a sword.

A young silver haired slave backed away in shock, an older ginger female gasped.

"Okay." Haruko says. "Maybe not killing them in front of the slaves."

"That's a good idea, eh, Haruko?"

"Don't call me that Goldey, I told you my name is Haroto!"

"Eh! Don't call me Goldey, I told you it was Gol D!"

As the two were arguing, all the slaves quickly helped each other up, the many children being either carried or left to walk. A teen girl shakes her head when they start to pick up a small child with brown hair sticking up at the sides. He was obviously unconscious, laying in his cage still. She pointed to Haruko and said something I couldn't hear. They nodded and left him in a better position, freeing him from his binds.

I slipped out of Haroto's arms to go over to the boy, the two still fighting in the background.

I shake the boy, hoping to wake him up, but he doesn't wake up. I notice a sharp slice wound on his nose. I see the slaves leaving the ship now that I was watching over the boy.

"What do you mean Goldey is a cooler name then Gol D?!"

"I mean it the same way you mean Haruko is better then Haroto!"

"It's true though!"

"Papa!" I say, pointing towards the cage with the boy in it. He doesn't hear over his arguing.

I let out a huff of breathe and suck in air to shout.

"PAPA!" I let out the shout, hands held out behind me in frustration. The men startle and look towards me. I'm gasping for breaths from that, only stopping to point to the boy behind me.

"Mikalo!" Haroto shouts, before running to the boy.

Haroto scoops up Mikalo in his arms, as I sit down, my child legs getting sore. Damn, I feel so tired. Need to get my stamina up.

"T'red..." I mumble out, blurring my words and letting out a big yawn now that the action is over.

Papa chuckled lightly, scooping me up into his arms.

"Why don't you sleep then? I'll bring you back to the ship once we're done. Alright?"

I nod slowly, drifting to sleep. The last thing I see is Papa smiling down at me.

* * *

When I woke up, we were back in the old man's shop. The boy from before, Mikalo, was wrapped up in a green blanket with a blue diamond pattern. He had a band-aid on his nose and Layla was hugging him worriedly.

I was wrapped in my blue blanket again, bigger than I was as a baby, so it was a bit small. Roger was talking with Haruko and Layla, looking towards me sometimes. He noticed when I woke up, stopping his conversation and smiling at me.

"Nice to see you're awake, sleepyhead. We're going to get your Vivre card soon."

I nod, letting out a small yawn. I pull my arms out of the blanket with some struggle, lifting them up towards Papa. He reached out and lifted me, placing me on his head.

Giggling, I look at everything before he brings me back down.

"Let's get your Vivre card now, shall we?" He looked towards the old man, wanting to head out immediately.

"Yeah!" I cheered, happy to finally get this adventure done. It was fun, but it could get tiring.

Heading out we got the Vivre card made, tearing off pieces to give to the crew members of my choosing.

After all that, we set sail again, waving to the small family as we left.

* * *

On an island covered with Sakura trees, the two giant men known as Roger and Whitebeard were drinking from sake cups of equal size. Bottles were strewn around them, sitting in piles. The crews of the respective men were situated at opposite shores.

I remembered seeing this conversation in the anime, but it was different now... I was sitting beside Roger, leaning against his back, hidden from view.

"What do you mean Roger, you're going to die?"

"Yeah, it's just a matter of when."

There was a pause as Roger contemplated something.

"You wanna know how to get to Raftel, Whitebeard?"

"Doesn't really matter to me since I don't really plan on going there."

Roger takes a drink from his giant sake cup, letting out a big breath.

"You know what those guys over at the world government call me now?" He brings his hand up and wipes his lower lip, grin stretching across his face.

"Gold Roger."

"Mmh?" Whitebeard let out a hum in interest, lowering his cup. "Really? Is that your real name?"

Papa got annoyed at that and swung his fist in a slight tantrum. "No, no, no! My real name is Gol D Roger."

I had to smother my giggles at that, hoping that Whitebeard was tipsy enough not to notice me.

"Funny, I randomly run into people with 'D' in their names." Refilling his cup, Whitebeard drinks once more. "There's a guy in my crew whose name is Teach." At that, I tense up, hoping to warn Whitebeard about Teach. Leaning forward, he asks, "what does this 'D' even mean?"

A wind blows through, sending more sakura petals down.

"Ahh, you wanna know?" Grinning wider, Roger chuckles and says, "Fine, I'll tell you. It's a story from long ago..."

I listen in, marvelling at the story I hear. It fascinated me, the story of Raftel. It was only how the crew could understand it, not how it actually happened, but it was bound to be fairly accurate.

When Papa finished telling his tale, Whitebeard was looking at him with newfound knowledge.

"I see. So that's it. Is there anything else you'd like to inform me of?" He said with a knowing glint in his eye.

"Hahaha! Guess there's no point in hiding it any longer." Letting out a booming laugh, Papa stood up after making sure I was secure. I had stood up on shaky feet when I heard Whitebeard say that.

"Meet my daughter, Heart."

* * *

After the talk with Whitebeard, the two ships sailed in different directions, one heading towards the next island, the other towards the start of the New World.

We ended up facing Shiki the lion after two islands.

"Captain Roger! Your life comes first, right?" Buggy wailed as the Oro Jackson drifted across from Shiki's fleet. I was listening from inside, where I was hurriedly shoved out of sight. One of the crewmate swans standing in the doorway, blocking my view but allowing me to listen in.

"Just this once, we should listen to what the gold lion says!"

"Hey, you're body won't let you die no matter how many times they cut you, so why do you care?" Shanks spoke up.

"I still have weaknesses you dumbass! Oh yeah, Crocus-San, how's the captains condition? He'd be better off not fighting, right? Please, medically relieve him!" Buggy was definitely full-on freaking out. I hope he doesn't faint!

"Unfortunately for you, he's in perfect shape!" The clack of a weapon was heard, crocus ruining Buggy's hopes.

"Rayleigh-San!"

"Just give it up. We've been together a long time and we've never been able to stop Roger."

"No way!"

"Have faith in tom's ship, the Oro Jackson! Roger doesn't have much time left."

At this, I frown. I knew he wouldn't last much longer but I would rather it wasn't spoken about out loud. 'The walls have ears' and all that jazz. At that point I heard Shiki's voice faintly.

"How many times have we had this discussion, Roger? A lot of things have happened between us, but let us put the past behind us!" Why does that sound so wrong to me? It sounds like they had a relationship with each other but broke up and now Shiki is asking for marriage! Wait, he's still talking.

"We'll use that apocalyptic weapon you found and my military might! And the, with the perfect plan I've spent so many years developing, we can conquer the entire world at once! Become my right-hand man, Roger!"

"I have no interest in conquering anything, Shiki! If you can't do as you please there's no point in being a pirate, is there? No matter how you try to pressure me, Gold Lion! I refuse your offer!"

I could feel the fight about to begin so I tapped the guy in the doorway to tell him that I'll be heading back into the hull of the ship.

The last thing I heard from there was Buggy begging Papa not to fight Shiki.

The battle lasted for over half an hour, leaving me clinging to the bed in the rough weather. I gained several bruises and a cut along my leg from the storm throwing me around the ship.

We had a run-in with Garp again before we reached an island where the first crewmate left. We all tearily embraced and then departed. A month after that, the next two left. This went on through the grand line until we got through to the North Blue. We arrived in the North Blue when the crew had thinned to 37 members.

There was three to drop off in the north, ten in the south, twelve in the east and nine in the west. We would go to north, then west, south and east. Then the remaining three, me, Roger and Rayleigh would separate, Rayleigh heading back through the grand line while we made our way to Bastille island to see mama again.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _A little note from warui:_**

I really want more death, so that's a thing. Also RIP Slave Trader dude, he was a poor lad. PS. Read my stories not dragons as I am obviously superior. :3 Have a good day all my writing and not-writing friends. :3 Also, serious question here, do YOU think dragons would purr?! Imagine a purring dragon. It's great. PurrrrrRrrRrrrrrr. ~Ryu

 ** _*cough*, um, so, warui is a bit insane, wanting death but hating the fact that I killed one background character. Got through Whitebeard and Shiki, Heart has a Vivre card now and the crew is being disbanded. Not much but lots at the same time. I might have to go back to edit this later on, please tell me if you spot a mistake._**

 ** _The canon ball story will be an omake for one of the following chapters._**

 ** _I have an Instagram account and it has a pic of Heart as a baby, and I will be uploading pics of Mikalo, Layla and Haroto as soon as I publish this._**

 ** _Reviews and favourites have pretty much tripled, thank you everyone!_**

Wait you forgot to murder the main character!

 ** _I'm only on the third chapter, Warui! Not yet, at least. I'm not sure if Heart is going to live or not._**

*Gasp* Murder.

 ** _Keep it kid-friendly, Ryu_**.

So, poison? Choking to death?

 ** _No deaths. Yet. Apart from slave traders. Those guys will all die. They're the cannon fodder in this story. So many slave traders._**

Fine... At least make the slave traders death's have lots of gore...

 ** _Anyway, I hope I got the characters right, especially Roger. I don't know how well I did, not having seen much of him through the anime so I kinda blended Luffy, Ace, Dragon and Garp to get this combination. Heart will hopefully turn out like Ace personality-wise. I cut out the part where Roger is explaining the Will Of D to whitebeard because, obviously, that hasn't been released by Oda yet and I want to stick with canon as much as possible. Raftel is one exception, being where Heart got her devil fruit and the Devil Fruit Tree._**

 ** _Think of the tree of life. It's like that, but where the devil fruits all originated from._**

 ** _I looked at the video for Shiki vs Roger and figured out that Buggy ate his devil fruit years before Raftel but it's too late to change things now. I'm making it so that it will go in the order of what's going on in this chapter. I also don't know if Shiki or Whitebeard comes first, so if you think it's Shiki, please tell me! This story will be a slight diversion from Canon as is expected._**

 ** _We met Shiki and Whitebeard in this chap and Whitebeard is going to have a sorta-large role in this story, looking out for Ace for Heart and I just realised that will be a strange situation. Heart won't be telling Ace that they're blood siblings. Spoilers I guess. Sorry._**

 ** _There is also a reason why I'm changing between Roger and Papa. Can anyone guess why?_**

 ** _Is there anyone that you want Heart to meet? I'm focusing on the north blue for now but if they're adults at this time, and have an appropriate excuse as to why they are there, I'll accept those. No Sanji or Law though._**

 ** _Also, I did the math and Jasmine(Heart in her past life) was born in 1982 and died in 2035. Any changes in the manga from after 2021 because she lives her life, and doesn't have time to catch up on some of the manga/anime. She has free time and she reads it, but it is unlikely that she will get through all the manga/anime. So, this year(2019), she is 37 yrs old. Her birthday was on the 12th of December and now it is 2nd of November. Aka the day of the Dead. She died on 5th of March, 9 months from November. This information won't really be useful in the story, it's just something to know._**

 ** _Sorry for the long authors note, hopefully I can get it smaller in future chapters._**

 ** _Thanks for reading, favs, follows and reviews!_**

 ** _Next chapter: Execution and Lost at sea_**


	4. Teaser

Life is a pain so here's a teaser. Hopefully I can get over my slight writers block and get the last section of the next chapter done.

Teaser:

Sometimes I would tear up and cry for a minute or two before wiping my eyes and going back to what I was doing before.

Logtown was crowded. People stood, and waited. Waiting for the execution.

Papa started laughing at the words that had echoed for a few drawn out seconds.

"If you want it, you can have it! Find it! I left everything this world has to offer there!"

"I feel Papa. He's here but... He's dead. Papa's dead." Voice breaking, tears fall. "Papa..."

 _~Don't~worry~my~child~I~will~be~right~beside~you~_

Sorry for the wait, Life is annoying, hope everyone is OK during these hard times. Stay safe.


End file.
